User blog:SnaggyFTW/COME ON ATLANTIC!!!
So this is my first rant on this wiki, and all I have to say is WTF!!! I just want SOMETHING to form in the Atlantic! But no the god foresaken pacific is forming storms left and right!!! I'm tired of this CRAP! I hope the pacific dies and every storm that ever forms in the pacific dies as well. Hell, I even hope the whole Pacific Ocean turns into a block of ice! The Atlantic on the other hand... Well we had a storm that could of formed, and it still possibly could, but the GFS has dropped it and I got so mad when I saw that (at least the Navgem still shows it :p). and then the pacific just has storm after storm and it PISSES ME OFF! Anyways conclusion, the Atlantic better have this storm form into earl or there will be a part two rant coming... Part 1.5 Well at least the GFS has Earl forming into a tropical storm, I'm still mad about the pacific, I mean Frank and another depression formed! At least there will be limited activity in the pacific after this but come on! After Earl no signs of Fiona are appearing so there will probably be another rant on the Atlantic... Part 2 So the GFS has been dropping and then picking up Earl and now has it as a weak tropical storm and may not be forming at all. CRAAAAAAAAAP!!!!!! Earl needs to form and be a hurricane or this season may be headed for 2013 again and God help us all if that happens. But come on GFS what the hell form Earl into a hurricane!!!! :P. I know that won't help Earl form into one, but come one!!! Anyways if Earl doesn't form then there will be a part 3 of this rant maybe a 2.5 :p. But anyways this is dumb GFS form Earl!!! Part 3 So.... We had a promising storm that could of formed into a hurricane and hit the NHC coast but... The f***** GFS dropped it again!!! Wtf!!! I hate the GFS and every freakin model that doesn't form Earl. The new model run is coming in and we will see if Earl forms or not, but as of right now I am very pissed about this. But in other news Georgette is 5 mph from major hurricane status and that makes me even more pissed. Of course the GFS has something forming in the pacific (multiple storms) and that adds on to my pissed off level. GFS I will come to your headquarters and destroy everything if you don't form Earl into a hurricane or for god sakes at least a tropical storm!!! Part 4 Well as of 10 PM on July 24th 2016, the GFS still doesn't have god damn Earl!!!! Tropical tidbits has a unknown storm but they are probably joking with us and for that I'm pissed!!! Also Darby is about to dissipate, Georgette was strengthening and now is finally expected to weaken (thank the lord) and frank is just a failicia. So of course the GFS forms something in the f***** pacific in a few days which is some complete bulls***!!! Come on GFS I've been begging for days now give us Earl as a god damn hurricane and keep it, so don't drop it after one model run. What gets me even more pissed is that the GFS will pick up a promising storm in the Atlantic and the they will f****** drop the god damn thing!!! Like wtf!!! Any ways something better form in the 12Z run for GFS tonight or their will be another rant... Part 5 Well god damn it... Georgette became a low end category 4 and has weakened to a category 3, thank god, but it became a category 4 and I'm PISSED!!!! Why can't the Atlantic get a category 4 or just a f****** hurricane or even a god damn tropical storm. Anything at this point would make me happy. And the GFS �� Well let's just say that the GFS is high on something. Forming more systems in the pacific and... IM F****** PISSED!!!! Nothing in the Atlantic in the latest run... NOTHING!!!! Like come on GFS, WTF!!!! The pacific should just be emptied of water and be inhabited by people so no storms form in the god damn Pacific Ocean because it is getting old now. And one more thing F*** the GFS and F*** the god damn SAL. Part 6 Before i start this rant, I must say thank you ecmwf for recognizing the Atlantic and forming SOMETHING in the Atlantic :D. But anyways continuing... WTF GFS you suck d*** at doing life! I hate the G F***** S!!! And IHC don't think you get off easy... F*** you IHC and f*** everyone who works for you!!! I will kidnap all of you and throw you in my basement!!! Hell I'll do the advisories!!! Now I know that my thinking was right in saying you were bias on the pacific, go kill youself IHC!!! And GFS go home you f****** drunk as hell!!! I'm other news Frank strengthened into a hurricane and I'm even more pissed than I've ever been! And also another f****** AOI in the pacific it's f****** getting old and annoying. And the IHC has nothing for the god damn Atlantic (yet). If the IHC has the yellow crayon tonight i won't kidnap you and throw you in my basement, but if there isn't me and Sassmaster will march up there right now and kill all of you!!! Category:Blog posts